


Summer Snow

by flowercrazy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, based rn LAR era, both of them are pretty, dk is optimistic, minghao doesn't like summer, mingyu jun and vern are mentioned briefly, part two where they fuck? jk...unless?, this was short, very little emphasis on that sexual tension, weather is a metaphor sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrazy/pseuds/flowercrazy
Summary: Minghao and Seokmin get stuck in an elevator...in a building with no air conditioning, Mingyu is no help.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Summer Snow

The elevator is hot. Humid is probably the word Minghao is looking for really. The air condition throughout the entire building had been out for a couple of days now—and it would happen when they were finally making their comeback. Minghao isn’t really a fan of summer in general. It’s stuffy. And when he has more than one layer of clothes on it’s unbearable.

He resorted to carrying around one of those tiny fans at the beginning of the week, the kind you can stick into your phone to make it spin. Frankly, it’s all he really has. When he’s walking into the building with Seokmin it goes from hot to hotter within a second. He lets out a groan that’s muffled by his face mask. They had been the last two scheduled to leave the dorm today—which was fine with Minghao (he was having a great time basking in the coldness of his room before Seokmin nearly forced him outside).

“It feels like an ice box in here, you’re a maniac.”

That’s where he and Seokmin differ he guesses. Seokmin strangely looks unbothered by the nightmarish weather when they’re walking together on the sidewalk; a few moments before they reach the building. Seokmin glistens in the sun. Minghao notices.

He still looks content when they’re waiting for the elevator. “I think I might pass out,” Minghao holds his fan right in front of his face, his bangs dancing in the small wind. “Ah, you’re being dramatic. It’s not _that_ hot,” Seokmin goes into the elevator first when it finally opens. Both of them parting to opposite sides of the elevator, Minghao props his elbow on the railing and let’s his head fall back on the wall. Maybe he is dramatic. Seokmin is entertained either way. Minghao can tell he’s grinning even behind that mask—he smiles back.

Then that’s when it happens. The elevator stops, Minghao mistakes it for them having reached the third floor and pushes himself off the railing. He’d been just looking up at the ceiling for the last minute or two. But then the doors aren’t opening after 10 seconds and he realizes he’s living in a nightmare.

“Fuck—fuck, jesus fuck why now, why during this _season_ ,” Minghao face palms into his phone. “Seok, I might actually pass out this time.” Seokmin let’s a laugh, “I don’t have any reception either, check your phone?” Minghao fortunately does. He tries to call Mingyu but gets met with his stupid voicemail that he’s always hated; he curses under his breath. His fingers move angrily across his keyboard when he’s texting their friend.

_MINGYU we are stuck in the elevator. Go get someone to help. Your voicemail is fucking insufferable._

Mingyu ends up texting something along the lines of ‘what’s in it for me’ and some other snarky shit, but Minghao doesn’t bother opening it. Mingyu’s good at getting people to listen to him and he’ll probably go find someone. God forbid he texted Vernon or Jun; he can imagine both of them getting distracted and forgetting about their groupmates. “Any luck?” He remembers Seokmin is still there in the humid elevator with him. Minghao nods and tells him how they’ll have to put their trust in Mingyu, Seokmin laughs again.

“I know you’re upset; it is a little hot in here,” Seokmin pulls down his mask revealing his smile while he walks to Minghao’s side of the elevator. Mingaho scoffs at the “little” part of that comment.

A few minutes after they push the emergency button, they’re sitting on the floor talking about random things. Seokmin’s a bit of a praise robot as he compliments Minghao on all of the photography he’s showed him, and on his dancing during practices. Minghao smiles and makes sure to tell him how good he’s doing too. He even lets Seokmin get some time in front of the fan, and he never lets anyone do that. He watches as his friend closes his eyes in front of the tiny breeze, grinning slightly at the source of coldness. He also takes the chance to observe how long his eyelashes are and how many beauty marks he has on his face. Minghao has always thought Seokmin was handsome, and if he had to pick anyone in the group as his type it would be him without hesitation. Plus, Seokmin is just refreshing. Similar to the feeling of entering the cold dorm after being in the heat all day or drinking water after chewing mint gum. Minghao enjoyed both of those feelings.

Seokmin’s body leans toward Minghao’s to be closer the fan, placing a hand on Minghao exposed thigh. His shorts had been sort of riding up as they were looking at pictures earlier. He can’t help but stare at Seokmin’s slender fingers. Then he’s staring at his exposed arms and how toned they are, and then back at his face and his pretty skin. Minghao shakes his head to snap himself out of whatever trance that was when he feels his face get hotter than it was before. He can only pray Seok doesn’t notice his red ears.

“Ah……” Seokmin opens his mouth to the make the cute noise, grinning at the sound affect that comes with it thanks to the fan. He shifts his weight and pulls back from the fan, softly patting Minghao’s thigh along the way. “Thanks,” Seokmin gives him one of those smiles again. This time it makes him feel a little nervous inside. “You know I miss rooming with you sometimes, today reminded me of that.”

Seokmin turns his head so he’s looking at Minghao after he says that, Minghao looks at him too. “Yeah?” He nods, “Now that we all have our own rooms it feels sort of lonely,” Seokmin cringes after admitting it. But he was just being honest. He values his free time a lot but sometimes he misses the hectic atmosphere of their last dorm, and the bunk bed he and Mingaho shared. “This sounds silly doesn’t it—”

“No,” Minghao replies almost immediately, “It’s not silly.” He scoots closer to Seokmin and stops when their thighs are touching, “Nothing you say is silly, you know I love you.”

It’s not like he doesn’t mean it—they say I love you to each other all the time—all their members do. But it’s just the two of them right now and Minghao almost forgets it when he sees Seokmin’s eyes widen slightly. “I love you too, you look like you just had a heart attack after saying that.” Seokmin laughs cutely and Minghao leans his head against the wall again, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Seok, you can always come to my room if you ever feel lonely you know.” The comment comes off more suggestive than he intended it to, at least to him—god knows how things process in Seokmin’s brain.

Seokmin thinks Minghao looks pretty.

Minghao starts getting anxious again, “I mean only if _you_ want to...” Seokmin watches him over think, Minghao’s cheeks tinting red slightly as he talks. Seokmin looks at his lips. They’re full and pink and for some reason he’s thinking about how they would feel against his right now.

Seokmin smiles and Minghao notices that their faces have some how gotten closer. He decided to stop talking.

“You’re really cute,” Seokmin says. The air around them feels thick and heavy and Minghao swears he’s losing his mind. With their noses almost touching, it’s Seokmin who nudges himself forward to kiss the corner of Minghao’s mouth softly. Then it’s Minghao who’s connecting their lips entirely. Seokmin sighs into the kiss, soon opening his mouth slightly.

Minghao kisses him like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever have. Maybe this is what he’s always wanted—or maybe not. He wouldn’t be able to tell you. But right now, Seokmin feels like winter to him. Like being buried in snow. And it’s all he could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in 2017. i feel old.


End file.
